Leave out all the rest
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Sentiments d'Aizen après un cauchemar où son amant Ichigo et lui sont séparés à jamais. Cadeau pour Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka. Reprise de l'intrigue "Partir en cendre". J'en ai l'autorisation.


**je situerai personnellement cet O.S dans le chapitre 20. Mais lisez tous les chapitres qui suivent après. C'est un conseil.^^**

**Bon Crazy, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas, si les sentiments de Sôsuke ne sont pas comme tu les voulais. Ce que j'ai écrit, c'est un peu l'image que tu m'as donné de lui.**

**Aussi les paroles viennent de la chanson "leave out all the rest" de Linkin Park, et sont directement traduites. Et pour finir, les deux lignes où il y a quatre étoiles, ce sont juste des passages de la chanson que je n'ai pas pu retranscrire.**

**Voili voilou et bonne lecture !**

_**Leave out all the rest.**_

Je regardais tendrement ton petit corps chaud, se caler contre mon torse. Je souris. Tu es si mignon ainsi. Je ne me lasse pas de te regarder ainsi dans ton sommeil. Tu es si innocent, si pur, comme un Crystal éclatant de blancheur, que j'ai maintenant si peur de briser. Et pourtant...tu fus réduis en miette par la Destruction. J'avais échoué à te protéger, non, je n'ai pas correctement évalué les risques que tu encourais. Ces enfoirés...je veux les tuer. Je les éradiquerai, je les rayerai de la carte de ce monde. Ils ne trouveront pas le répit, ni sur Terre, ni sur mer, ni dans le ciel, ni dans le monde obscur du Hueco Mondo. Jamais ! Et même s'ils m'implorent de leurs laisser la vie sauve, je n'aurai point de pitié.

Tu gémis dans ton sommeil, me ramenant à la raison. C'était comme si tu avais entendus mes intentions au sujet plus que sensible de Grimmjow et que tu me suppliais de l'épargner. Et bien soit ! Je te l'avais promis après tout. Une promesse est une promesse, je ne m'y déroberais pas. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Bien que je ne comprenne pas réellement tes sentiments vis-à-vis de cet insecte, je respecte ton choix...Plus que douteux, après le mal qu'il t'ait fait. Cependant, sache que s'il se permet de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi, je l'étriperai et enverrai délibérément ses boyaux aux quatre vents...

Heureusement que tu t'en sors...sinon, j'aurais réduit à néant mon cœur pour la première et dernière fois de mon existence. Tu réussis tant bien que mal, de recoller les morceaux de ton âme, qui ne font que saigner depuis ce jour. Mais que lui as-tu dit ? Quelle image de toi lui as-tu donné ? Pour qu'il perde la raison comme cela ?

Au final, tout le monde est perdant et tant de questions se mélangent dans ma tête. Certes je ne les montre pas, mais elles sont bien présentes.

Le futur...qu'en sera-t-il ?

Il est temps de dormir. Ta respiration lente et régulière me berce lors de ces moments, non pas de panique et de stress, mais d'inquiétude. Comment cela d'inquiétude ? Oui...j'en ai pour toi et pour l'avenir. Gin, ne s'en arrêtera pas là, tu sais. Au lieu d'essayer de m'atteindre par toi, il trouvera un autre moyen de me nuire...de _nous_ nuire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...

Après avoir encore une fois contemplé ton visage serein, je ferme les yeux, pour rejoindre le pays des rêves, ou plutôt celui des cauchemars. Tu ne le sais pas encore mon « Petit Prince », mais moi aussi je rêve...

**...**

_J'ai rêvé que j'avais disparu  
>Tu étais si effrayé<em>  
><em>Mais personne ne voulait écouter<em>  
><em>Car tout le monde s'en fichait<em>

_Après mon rêve  
>Je me suis éveillé avec cette peur<br>Qu'est ce que je vais laisser  
>Quand il en sera fini pour moi d'être là ?<em>

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'ai encore rêvé de toi, pleurant à chaudes larmes, en prenant en plein fouet la réalité. J'avais disparu. Tu étais plongé dans le désespoir, et personne à cause de mes illusions, ne pouvaient t'y sauver. Tu es si seul...tu n'as personne d'autre que moi pour te confier. Et si jamais je partais, tu seras isolé de tout plus que jamais. J'aurais tellement aimé, te délaisser de cette mascarade, de te confier à quelqu'un lors de ma prochaine absence. Mais personne ne m'écoutera, et préférera que je crève de douleur. Se serait mon châtiment, d'avoir fait tant de mal à tous ces gens. Mais l'aurais-je mérité ? Si on est séparé, mon cœur que tu avais si durement réussi à faire allumer la flamme d'un amour si puissant en toi, va disparaître... Et j'aurai mal...tout comme toi. Tu ne seras plus là pour attiser cette flamme...qui s'éteindra. Toutefois, j'aurais encore une place pour toi dans mon cœur, sois en certain.

Je suis désolé mon « Petit Prince » je vais devoir te quitter, beaucoup trop de raisons se rajoutent pour m'obliger à m'éloigner de toi...pour ton bien...et j'ai peur...

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais laisser loin derrière moi ? Un tas de cendre ? Rien qu'un souvenir amer... Le feu ardent de la passion consumera nos cœurs, jusqu'à qu'ils deviennent cendre...et le vent soufflera sur ce petit reste de nous. Voilà ce que je laisserai derrière moi, quand se sera fini pour moi d'être là.

_Alors si tu m'interroges, je voudrais que tu saches..._

Tu m'avais demandé tant de réponses. Mais je ne pouvais t'y répondre sans te blesser. La vérité est bien trop cruelle, crois moi. Cependant avant la dernière seconde, je veux que tu apprennes par ma bouche, celle qui te réclamait des baisers...Je veux que tu sache par mes lèvres, ses lèvres qui t'ont murmuré tant de « Je t'aime » que...

_Lorsque mon heure sera venue_  
><em>Oublie le mal que j'ai fait<br>Aide-moi à laisser derrière moi quelques raisons de te manquer_  
><em>Et ne me rejette pas<br>Et lorsque tu te sens vide_  
><em>Garde-moi dans ta mémoire<br>Omets tout le reste, omets tout le reste_

Lorsque je partirai, s'il te plait, oublie tous mes mensonges, toutes mes manipulations, toutes mes illusion, tous mes crimes, ce que j'ai fait de mal. Est-ce que je regrette ? C'est possible. A ton contact, mon cœur s'est révélé à toi sans que je m'en rendre compte. Et quand je m'en suis aperçu, il était trop tard. Désormais je m'étais lié à toi pour l'éternité. Et je ne peux rien faire contre cela. Cependant rien qu'en ta présence, je me pose des questions sur le mot « famille ». Ce passé que j'ai vécu avec « elle », à tromper mon ennuis, me parait si insipide. Je n'étais pas seul, et pourtant si. Je ne les aimais pas. Je n'étais entouré que par des personnes débordantes de bonheurs, et je ne comprenais pas cela. La définition du mot « bonheur », je ne la connaissais pas. Je savais seulement le mépris de ce monde, qui m'était inferieur. Et ces gens, avec leur amour maladif, me lassèrent très vite. Ils pensaient tous, que j'étais le petit frère, qui fallait avant tout protéger, qu'il fallait aimer, qui était un peu naïf mais tellement adorable...mais seulement en apparence. Ils n'ont jamais découvert mon véritable visage, que je cachais bien soigneusement derrière un masque de bonté, et de joie infantile. Ce qu'ils étaient bête, ils avaient fait entré le loup dans la bergerie. Je les utilisais, je les manipulais comme des marionnettes, et cela en devint un jeu. Après tout, s'amuser avec des poupées et autres objets d'enfants, c'est un jeu... et c'est bien pour tromper son ennui...non ? Mais le plus drôle dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. L'amour fraternel les aveuglait, et j'en ai profité.

Cela mis beaucoup de temps pour que mon plan se mette en place, mais contrairement à bon nombre de gamin de mon âge, je possédai la patience nécessaire à cela. Pendant toutes ces années, je me délectais d'avance de la conclusion dramatique qui adviendra à cette famille de simplet. Alors lorsque j'ai conduis ma « famille » d'adoption dans le gouffre profond qu'est la mort, j'étais légèrement déçu. Il n'y avait déjà plus de jeu à jouer. Mes marionnettes étaient mortes, et je devais m'en créer de nouvelles.

Et bien soit. J'en recréerai d'autre. Et je l'ai fait...plein de fois. J'affichais un air affable, j'aidais les gens, les encourageais dans leurs démarches, les consolait pour certains (et certaines) mais dans l'ombre, je tissais des fils et des chaînes pour qu'ils me restèrent fidèle... Seulement cela ne me suffisait pas. Il me fallait plus, révéler mon image au grand jour serai parfait, et découvrir ainsi leurs faces ahuris, ne comprenant pas la vérité qui éclaterai de mes illusions, serai quelque peu...jouissif.

Pour atteindre cet objectif supérieur, je me sommais de devenir le nouveau Dieu de ce monde...

Et voilà. Quelques années après mes manœuvres peu charitables, étant devenu Capitaine de la 5ème division, les mailles de mon filet se resserrèrent. Bien sûr il eut quelques imprévus, comme par exemple les Vizards, ou bien Urahara Kisuke. Toutefois, ce n'était que des grains de sables sur ma route. Et le Hueco Mondo, était presque prêt à m'accueillir, moi, son nouveau Maître. Là-bas, bien qu'oppressé par la teneur de Ténèbres qui se dégage de cet endroit, je m'y sentais bien...Je pouvais enfin me détendre un peu et arrêter ma comédie... J'étais le Maître Suprême, on me devait allégeance et obéissance. Les Arrancars n'étaient que de simples serviteurs à mes yeux, tandis que Gin et Tôsen n'étaient rien de plus que des collaborateurs...forts bien utiles je dois bien l'avouer. Halala... cette époque je ne la regrette que peu. C'était « amusant » de jouer le gentil Capitaine qui rassure sa petite naïve Vice-Capitaine Hinamori et que de l'autre côté du miroir, je gouvernais tout un monde sans pitié.

Et je t'ai vu. Je t'ai approché sournoisement, mais je ne comprenais pas cette fascination pour toi. Au début, je pensais que c'étais seulement parce que tu es une contre nature, un paradoxe alliant l'être humain, le shinigami et le hollow. Tu ne devrais pas exister, et pourtant tu es là, juste devant moi. J'ai vu en toi, le déclencheur de mon départ, de ma trahison. Et j'étais libre de t'observer sans que tu en aies conscience. Tu es unique, Mon unique. Tu es le seul qui m'aie vaincu, tu es le seul auquel mon cœur inexistant s'est attaché, tu es le seul à qui je le montre, tu es le seul...tout simplement. Alors je suis sûr, que tu es le seul qui peut me comprendre.

Lorsque tu sauras la vérité, qui je suis réellement, je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas. Nous avons tellement à encore partager ensemble, avant cet hypothétique abandon de ma part. Je veux t'offrir quelques raisons de te manquer, que je ne sois pas qu'un illustre inconnu, qui t'ait prit ta virginité. Je veux que tu garde que les bons souvenirs de nous, que tu aies quand même un peu d'amour envers moi, et pendant que tu seras isolé, remémore toi nos longues ballades, nos étroites étreintes, nos fougueux baisers, nos passions qui s'enflamment, et nos jouissances*. Garde à l'esprit que sous mes airs hautains et dédaigneux, un cœur subsiste malgré tout, en mon âme si froide.

Oublie tout le reste, oublie le début, oublie les champs de batailles, oublie ma haine d'avoir été vaincu, oublie le début...

Oublie tout le reste, oublie la fin, oublie le mal que je vais te faire, oublie mon départ, oublie la fin..._  
><em> 

_N'aies pas peur_  
><em>J'ai reçu ma punition<br>J'ai partagé ce que j'ai été_

_Je suis fort en surface  
>Mais pas complètement<br>Je n'ai jamais été parfait  
>Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a été<em>

Oublie tes craintes. Je ne te manipule plus. J'ai décidé d'arrêter ce massacre, car je t'aime réellement. C'est ma punition de t'avoir haïs, ainsi que la Soul Society. J'ai reçu ton fardeau dans l'espoir de te soulager un peu... parce que tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent, qui a enchaîné les sacrifices par ma faute. Tes interrogations sur moi, qui veulent tant découvrir la vérité, je te les ai fait oublier. Ainsi ta charge sera moins lourde, et moi, je récolterai ta peine en gage de pénitence. Chacun y trouve son intérêt au final. Tu sais mon « Petit Prince », tu es le premier auquel j'ai partagé un peu de mon univers. Tu es le premier qui m'ait réellement attisé une certaine attention. Alors avec toi, je n'hésite plus vraiment de te montrer mon cœur, mon amour que je porte envers toi. Bien que j'aie encore mes secrets, tout comme toi, tu as les tiens, je partage mon cœur avec le tien, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Les gens qui me voient, pensent que je suis fort autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Et ils ont raison : par mon charisme ainsi que ma puissance, les personnes que je rencontre ne peuvent que courber l'échine devant moi. Je les écrase seulement par ma présence. Je suis un être supérieur, un être parfait dont ce monde n'est pas adapté pour quelqu'un comme moi. Voilà ce que c'est d'être un génie. Alors cela veut-il dire que ma perfection est ce qui cause mon imperfection ? Car si je suis aussi fort, suis-je autant faible ? Pour les sentimentalistes oui. Puisque je suis si fort avec ma puissance, ma volonté, ma domination et mon orgueil, cela en vaut-il pour les sentiments ? Non. Car je suis seul dans mon âme. Mon Zanpakutô qui me tient compagnie n'est dans le fond, qu'un mirage lui aussi. Après tout, son pouvoir est l'illusion, la preuve sous mes yeux que ma vie n'est qu'un enchaînement de mensonges.

Cela veut dire que je n'ai jamais été parfait.

J'ai compris à ton contact, que personne ne l'est.

_Oublie_  
><em>Toute la souffrance à l'intérieur que tu as si bien appris à cacher<br>****Prétends****_  
>****<em>Que quelqu'un d'autre peut venir et me sauver de moi-même****<br>Je ne peux être qui tu es..._

Quand je vois cette souffrance qui s'échappe à peine de tes yeux à cause de ce foutu « triangle de sentiments », je veux te hurler : oublie ! Je veux que tu cesses de contenir toutes ces douleurs, toutes ces déchirures de ton âme. Pleure un bon coup, exorcise ta détresse et après je t'en prie, souris sincèrement. Oublie le mal qui t'as été fait, pardonne-nous et donne-nous une seconde chance (Et si tu y tiens, aussi à l'autre tâche bleue). Car quand je t'observe lorsque que tu es dans cet état, j'ai si mal, dans ce cœur enfin existant. Oublie ce chagrin, et moi aussi j'irai mieux. Tu peux nous sauver, car tu sais pardonner. Tu es bien unique. Et je ne peux pas être comme tu es. Tu sais si bien montrer tes sentiments, tu sais si bien aussi les cacher. Tu sais si bien être sincère, sans aucun artifice. Tu sais si bien aider les autres par bonté de cœur. Tu sais si bien protéger même lorsque tu n'as plus de pouvoir. Moi...je suis l'inverse. Je cache sans arrêt mes sentiments, dans la peur que l'on m'atteigne par là. En moi tout est faux, je n'ai que des sourires de circonstance. Quand j'aide les autres, je ne le fait que par calcul. Et pour protéger...la question ne se pose même pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Je ne suis pas ce que tu es.

_Je ne peux être qui tu es..._

Et jamais je ne pourrais l'être. Sans un espoir de te ressembler un jour.

Adieux en avance mon « Petit Prince ». Car il faut que je te prépare pour la suite...S'il te plait, pardonne moi...

Même quand tu me haïra.

_**Fin... ?**_

**Pourquoi fin avec un point d'interrogation? Ben...tout simplement parce que "Partir en Cendre"n'est pas encore terminée. ^^".**

**Aussi...ne vous étonnez pas si cette fic vous parait paradoxal. C'est fait exprès. Car après tout, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'Aizen était un paradoxe. -_-"**

**J'espère que cela vous à plu, et pour celles et ceux qui n'ont jamais lu "Partir en cendre", je vous invite vivement à la lire!**

**Enfin Crazy, j'espère ne pas avoir bousillé ta fiction (je m'en voudrais pour toute l'éternité pour cela XD)...d'ailleurs j'attends ton commentaire avec impatience ! ^^".**

***jouissance: ben j'adore tes lemons au fait Crazy *ç*.**

**Review ?**


End file.
